Break Me
by boxthissideup
Summary: Appearances and expectations, that was what held together the illusion of an organization. But between the leader and the man marked as the second in command, perhaps had one of the biggest illusions of all. XemSai smut.


**(A/N: A prompt from my Tumblr for a XemSai. So I thought I'd post it here too for you all to take a look at. I'm not too good at Xemnas' character, so would you mind letting me know what you think?**

**It is also a bit repetative, and contains slight hints toward DDD spoilers.)**

* * *

_**Break Me**_

Appearances and expectations, that was what held together the illusion of an organization. But between the leader and the man marked as the second in command, perhaps had one of the biggest illusions of all. Making so that the rest of the Organization believed they to be close enough to each other to be considered lovers. None of them were aware of the game of cat and mouse that the two would pursue. Not even the man who had once been considered the Luna's other half knew of what would truly happen behind the closed door of the Superior's chambers.

At first there was resistance, and he merely did it as a way to test Saïx for his limitations so that he could figure out just what he could get away with before the man started to fight. After all, he was very prideful, and would never let himself fall without fighting until his guts were hanging from his frame. But even the Luna Diviner had his limitations, no matter how much he hated to admit to it. Xemnas baited him with the unfulfilled promise, and continued forth with it in order to keep the man under his thumb, until a time that his true wish could be taken.

Many might associate Saïx with being a fool, to believe the word of a man who provided little results and little to offer him. But he lost his heart at such an age where he was easy enough for Xemnas to manipulate, and to turn him away from the man he had once called friend. The Organization's seventh member was isolated and hopelessly alone as he and his source of light became more and more distant. Xemnas was the only person he had left to rely on.

While his word was empty, he was the only choice he had left. No matter what the consequences.

Saïx fought and fought, never allowing himself a moment's rest, until he was thrown into a whole new realm of darkness. His fire had finally gone out, lost into the realm of nothingness and non-existence. He was then, and only then, completely alone; falling deeper and deeper into Xemnas' control.

But even on that night, Xemnas did not leave him be. He was going to have the man be made aware as to whom he was, and what he was. Nothing but a tool that was being raised to slaughter for Xemnas' ambitions. There was still a will inside Saïx's being, and Xemnas was determine to bend it until it snapped like a twig off a decaying tree.

Stepping in to the blinding white room, the azure haired Nobody shut the door silently, looking forth at the only other source of color in that small room. He gave small incline of his head to show the man respect. Despite knowing that the charade between the two was coming to an end with the approaching completion of Kingdom Hearts, Saïx knew he still had to play the part of a faithful servant, not wishing to undergo a punishment fit for someone that had committed a capital crime.

"You sent for me, M'lord?" He asked, keeping his voice low and laced with humility.

Xemnas turned in his chair, his mouth upturning slightly for a moment. "There you are, Saïx." The calm voice recited, the words sounding old and over used. He rose from his desk, and silently made his way over to the window, looking forth at the heart shaped entity that filled the night sky, the lights of countless hearts approaching and swelling within. "It is almost time, my little Luna." He spoke, his tone now laced with mocking, knowing full well the detest Saïx held for such a nickname. "Are you excited to become whole again, Saïx?"

"As excited as a Nobody can be, Superior." He narrated, having said the same line multiple times. Both of them knew where tonight would lead, and Saïx had mentally prepared himself for what was going to happen to him.

Waving his hand, he motioned for Saïx to join his side. Silently, Saïx obeyed, and made his way over to the man's side. He didn't dare look at him, keeping his eyes trained on the entity. The orange eyes were bearing into him and he didn't have to see him to confirm it. His eyes remained locked on it as the defined arm of his Superior snaked its way around his body. Immediately Saïx shifted, unable to help himself.

His first mistake.

The nails dug into his side, enough for the Diviner to notice and react. He continued to try and break free of the man's grasp. "What do you think you are doing, VII?" He snarled, and for a moment, Saïx was distraught, trying to figure out what had just happened while he was trying to focus on Kingdom Hearts. But the mood had already been set from his first flinch, and trying to change it now was pointless.

"I asked you a question," He hissed as Saïx produced no answer, tightening his grip on the man's side. His orange eyes narrowed, almost daring Saïx to provide some sort of excuse or reason for his behavior.

"Nothing, Superior. I was lost in thought." He answered, keeping his eyes locked onto the light of Kingdom Hearts, not wishing to look elsewhere. But Xemnas was not going to take that as an answer. He twisted the man so that they were face to face, and forced him to meet his eye. Just from looking at him, something inside the back of Saïx's mind snapped and his blood began to boil.

He knew that Xemnas was pleased by his reaction, amused beyond comprehension for the fact that he could so easily get under the Berserker's skin and leave him ablaze and so close to feeling such negative emotions – even if such a notion was impossible for Nobodies. "Now Saïx, I do not appreciate being looked at like that." The corner of his mouth turned up, and he gave the younger being a rough shove, forcing him off balance so that he would stumble back. The backs of his knees hit the mattress and he knew better than to try and stay vertical. He let himself fall, and kept his face neutral despite his growing fury.

"Let's not waste any time tonight, shall we?" His voice held no question. It was a fact, and Saïx knew that resistance would not be tolerated this night. However, that did not mean that Saïx would be playing directly into Xemnas' hand. He still had his free will, and until that too was taken away like his heart he would fight, even if it was simply weak twitching under the man's heavy thumb.

Still standing over the other, Xemnas raised his hand to bite off his glove, letting tanned skin become visible as the fabric fell to the floor, the other quickly following suit. Before Saïx could even lift his hand to try and move himself, Xemnas' hand was wrapped tightly around the man's wrist and his eyes flickered in warning.

Before Saïx could comprehend what was happening, Xemnas had him next to naked, and pinned down against the large mattress. He was well aware that pleasure was not what Xemnas was seeking. The man was almost as asexual as one could be, but that did not stop him from assaulting the Berserker so that he would learn his place in the Organization's ranks.

The encounters of this nature had begun not long after he and Axel began to initiate their plan. It was something they plotted before they even agreed to become members of the dysfunctional organization. He could have easily gone after Axel and Saïx both. But why go after two, when the threat of it was enough to drive the Diviner to do almost anything he wanted with the promise of leaving the Flamer be. Of course at the time Saïx was too naive to know that Xemnas was lying, and would attack his friend regardless of his word. But by now things had progressed much too far and there was no turning back on them now. And besides, they allowed for Saïx to sneak peeks into the man's office, even if it didn't amount to much.

Xemnas' nail ran down the front of Saïx's chest, the slightly chilled finger going over the pale skin. Without warning, he turned his hand slightly and dug his finely trimmed nail into his skin and practically ripped through it. Saïx merely clenched his knuckles, but did not give any more indication of the slight pain that went through his body as a result. The man just shook his head, leering down at the other.

Perhaps it was Saïx's times with Axel that had let him feeling more a victim in this situation. While with the redhead, the man would make sure that Saïx would experience just as much pleasure as him – if not more. The experience was warm, endearing, and leaving Saïx as close to feeling as he had felt in years. But he knew what this night would amount to. The cold, empty eyes staring at him already telling him much more than Xemnas himself would.

For a moment Saïx just tried to picture the red head instead of the silverette above him. The orange eyes evaporated and Saïx was met with an acid green, with the tattooed marks directly under, the silver hair replaced with red and the skin tone softened to one just gently sun kissed. "Saïx." Even the voice had been changed, but even the strongest of mental illusions wouldn't be able to block out what was going to occur next.

"Yes, Superior?" He knew full well not to call him by the wrong name, otherwise the X across his face would not be the only scar that Xemnas had left him with.

"On your knees." He hissed. Saïx could not help being slightly hesitant, knowing that when he looked away, the apparition of the redhead would disappear from his line of view. Xemnas unpinned him and retracted a bit so that Saïx would have enough room to move himself. Saïx knew that the man expected him to move instantly, and so he would. His golden eyes closed for a moment, and he went through the motion of turning around.

This position was supposed to leave him cut off from the man behind him, render him powerless. He could hear the removal of clothing, and felt him remove any remaining clothing from Saïx's body. The cold fingers were just another reminder that Xemnas' actions were going to be completely opposite to Axel's treatments.

The room became quiet; the only thing breaking it was the screech of the bed as Xemnas began his assault. He gave no warning, and Saïx felt nothing but pain shoot up his spine. He clenched his hands against the sheets and he refused to make any noise. He would not let him know he was in pain; that would be admitting defeat. The silent battle continued between the two, and neither of them were going to give up right off the bat. Going through the motions, Xemnas wouldn't allow for Saïx to become accustom to any treatment for too long before he would change in either his speed or his intensity.

The pain was slowly starting to become too much for the Diviner to handle, and as the head of Xemnas' cock slammed against his prostate he couldn't suppress a small noise of pain as it shot up through his whole being. He could almost feel Xemnas leering at him, silently reveling in his ability to get the man to snap, even if it was just a fracture.

From that point on, every thrust landed on the bundle of nerves. Had it been Axel, Saïx may have whittled, or go as far as to announce his pleasure; but as it as Xemnas, all it brought to him was a throbbing ache and a desire to get away. Axel was gone, and this whole episode seemed to just be reinforcing that fact. For every comparison he did, he felt farther and farther away from Axel, from Lea.

The bed continued to screech as Xemnas continued his beating and the Berserker separated himself from his being, refusing to let himself suffer through this. Saïx had no idea how much time had passed before he felt the freezing fingers dig into his hips, and the sick sensation of being filled with the man's semen. Saïx's eyes squeezed shut and his hair fell over his face, the long strands of azure hair becoming a tangled mess.

He felt the man pull out, and felt completely hollow, despite the tainted substance that currently decorated his insides. He was aware that Xemnas was getting up from the bed, and as soon as he was off, Saïx's legs began to tremble. Slowly, he turned his head to watch the man redress, and go back to his desk, as if nothing had happened.

"You are dismissed." He said curtly, waving his hand dismissively.

Obeying, he rose on shaking feet and redressed, his eyes never leaving the cruel orange. As he donned his coat, he went to raise his hood.

"No, Luna. Leave the hood down," He sneered, his eyes flashing with a cruel humor.

Saïx let out a low hiss, and turned on his heal toward the door, trying to smooth out the tangles of his hair. "Yes, Superior." He murmured, swiftly walking from his office to his own. Despite the dropping numbers, there were still eyes, and appearances to be uphold.

"Until next time, vessel…"


End file.
